Nathan Curtis
Nathan Curtis is a fictional character of the British Soap Opera Coronation Street. He first appeared as a key character in Christmas 2016 and would become the secondary antagonist in 2017; serving as the main antagonist in Bethany's grooming storyline. He is a owner of a flower shop who appears to have taken an interest in 16-year old Bethany Platt; yet his true persona amongst his bad intentions for Bethany are gradually revealed as he is slowly grooming her. He is portrayed by Christopher Harper. Biography Nathan first appears on Christmas Day 2016 in which he witnesses his ex-girlfriend Shona being lead away from a church by former vicar Billy, and follows the pair of them back to Billy's home on Coronation Street in which he offers her a place to stay due to her being in a bad place. Whilst there he finds an unconscious 16-year old Bethany Platt in an alleyway, and carries her to hospital for treatment. Once Bethany is released she tracks Nathan down to a tanning salon that he works at to thank him. In 2017 Bethany begins to work with Nathan and he convinces her to do blogs. Although seemingly friendly and supportive, it is clear he has darker motivations and even has his assistant at the tanning place doing his bidding and gets her to manipulate Bethany and lure her into a false sense of security. Nathan began to groom Bethany and make her feel special and take advantage of her naive nature. It is clear he is also abusive, as he is threatening towards his assistant. In February 2017 he sleeps with Bethany. He phones an unknown person and makes clear that she is great, and it is hinted that he intends to either sell or pimp her out. Due the police arriving at the salon and arresting him for suspicion of involvement in the abduction of a woman named Annabelle Adams then Nathan might be a ephebophile. Through the course of 2017, Nathan deceives Bethany into turning against her family and living with him in his flat - where he would arrange to have her groomed by his associates, particularly with Ian Yardley and including their associate; corrupt cop Neil Clifton. After arranging to have Shona ambushed and beaten by his goons, Nathan gets arrested for the attack before being released once more. He later plans to have Bethany extorted to Belgium, but this was when she discovered his true colours; she seeks help from a family to call the police, who arrive just in time to arrest Nathan just as he confronts her for betraying him. Following his arrest and with both Neil and Ian also in custody, Nathan asks for his assistant Mel to silence Bethany to prevent her from attending court; but this fails when Mel lets Bethany go when the pair learn that Lara Cutler, a fellow victim of Nathan's sex ring, has killed herself. After Bethany's testimony along with opposed statements coming from Neil and his former protege Craig Tinker, Bethany's love interest, Nathan takes the stand and initially succeeds in portraying himself as a victim of the ordeal. However, he eventually flounders when Bethany's lawyer questions him about the money he owes to Ian and their associates. Consequently, along with Neil and Ian as well as their associates, Nathan is found guilty of raping Bethany and conspiracy to commit rape. Trivia *Fans have complained of discomfort during Nathan's scenes and when preparing for the role as Nathan, Chris Harper had spoken to survivors of sexual abuse. *Due to fan discomfort as well as the characters obvious intentions and acts, Nathan is one the darkest Coronation Street villains in the shows history - even being one of the few antagonists who is pure evil. *Nathan Curtis appeared in a hallucination in March 2018 when Bethany saw a vision of a young man as Nathan and glassed him. Christopher Harper specially returned to film the short scene. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Betrayed Category:Blackmailers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Love Rivals Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Misogynists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Rapists Category:Sophisticated Category:The Heavy Category:Traitor Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Hero